


Clamor

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Father and mother - Freeform, Surprise triplets, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Cain wakes up to find the household in an uproar. Morgana wasn't supposed to have the baby for another moon, but that's the least of their surprises today.Prompt #8 for FF14: Write 2020
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Clamor

When Cain woke up, it was to darkness and a lot of noise. Auvant- Kylar, he had to remind himself- was rushing around the house, his footsteps loud as he stomped around, swearing loudly to himself. Cain took his time preparing himself, redressing his mostly healed wounds, the sting of the bandage coming off his face waking him from his lethargic stupor.

He gripped his staff and slowly found his way out of his room. Kylar was still running around somewhere downstairs, and Cain carefully made his way to where his cousin was panicking. He walked over to the table, nearly tripping over it. It had been moved over six ilms in Kylar’s panic, and he made an annoyed face as he moved it back into place. It bumped into someone’s back, and Kylar swore.

“What has got you in such a panic this morning?” Cain questioned, and he could hear Kylar turn and slam his hands on the table. “Whoa, no need to get violent-”

“Morgana is going into labor!” Kylar exclaimed, and Cain faltered, nearly falling out of the seat he had been trying to sit in. He nearly dropped his staff in shock, reaching blindly for it and barely managing to catch it.

“What? Wait, what, isn’t it took early?” Cain demanded. He heard more shuffling as Kylar was undoubtedly getting some supplies ready.

“Damn straight! Why do you think I’m freaking out?! The baby wasn’t supposed to be born for another moon and a half! This is terrible! What if something happens? What if-” Cain reached out in the general direction of Kylar’s voice and thankfully found his arm, calming his cousin slightly.

“Now’s not the time to panic. Where’s Morgana?” He could hear Kylar swallow nervously.

“I-In our room,” he said, his voice shaking. “With the midwife. I’m supposed to get some hot water, and clean towels but I don’t know where anything in this damned house is!”

“Nothing’s changed. Towels are in the washroom, and the sink is right there. Just boil some water, I’ll go check on your wife.” he patted Kylar’s arm. “It’s going to be fine, yeah?”

“I... I hope so,” Kylar said, shoulders relaxing under Cain’s touch. Cain patted his arm once more before finding his way to Kylar and Morgana’s room. He could hear her panting in pain, the soothing voice of the midwife coaching her through the contractions. He carefully made his way to the bed and reached out. Morgana met him halfway, taking his hand and squeezing it gratefully.

“Cain,” she breathed. “Oh, thank the Twelve. Where is Kylar? I-” She let out a soft whimper before crying out in pain, gripping Cain’s hand so tightly he could hear his fingers cracking. He winced but bore it until she relaxed. 

“He’s getting the hot water and everything. He’ll be back soon,” Cain told her. The midwife cleared her throat.

“Ah. He had better hurry, then. This baby is coming.” Cain’s face paled and Morgana let out a wail.

“S-should I go get him?” There was an affirmative sound from the midwife and Cain hurried off. He found Kylar still in the kitchen, cursing the stove for not boiling the water fast enough. “You’d better get back to your room. Your wife is about to have a baby.”

“What?!” Kylar cried. “It’s only been 20 minutes...! Curses! Here! Take this!” A bucket of boiling water was shoved into Cain’s hand.

“Oh, great idea, let’s give the blind man the scalding water-”

“Now is not the time for your sarcasm, Cain! My wife is having a baby! Come on!” He tugged Cain’s arm and he followed him without further quips. They walked into the room, Morgana heaving in pain.

“Ah, Lady Krieger, your husband is here. You can start pushing now,” she said. Kylar grabbed the bucket and let go of Cain’s hand. The younger man took the chance to stuff himself into a corner. He winced at every scream and groan, and even had to sit when the screaming got particularly bad. 

The labor was much faster than he had though it would be. The baby was with them in a bell, the shrill cry filling the air as the infant took its first breath. Cain sighed in relief. It was over...

“It’s a girl,” the midwife declared. He heard Kylar let out a sob of relief and heard shifting. After a few minutes, the midwife made a sound of surprise.

“What? What’s wrong?” Kylar asked, and then Morgana let out another scream.

“A-ah, there’s another one. She’s crowning again. Just a moment. Come, my lady, push, push!” After another half bell, there was another shrill scream, nearly overpowering Morgana’s wail of pain.

“I-I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Kylar demanded. “Why is she still in pain?”

“There’s one more, sir,” the midwife said. “You! In the corner! Over here, now!” Cain stumbled numbly to the midwife, shocked when she shoved a screaming bundle of cloth into his arms. It squirmed slightly, wailing as the midwife demanded Morgana push one more time. It wasn’t long before one final sound could be heard, though this one was not as loud as its siblings. There was a mere whimpering sound as it came into the world, a soft noise that could barely be heard over the din. 

“By the Fury,” Kylar gasped, standing and grabbing Cain’s arm to stabilize his trembling body. “Triplets. There are three of them, Cain.”

“Oh, darling,” Morgana wept, relief apparent in her voice as Cain let Kylar take the little one out of his arms. He was flabbergasted, unable to speak from the surprise. Three? Three children? What in the seven hells?

“One girl and two boys,” Kylar said to Cain softly. “Do you want to hold the youngest one?”

“I-I- what the fuck, Kylar,” Cain said, but allowed Kylar to pass the child to him. He dropped his staff with a clatter, reaching blindly with his free hand for the small babe in his arm. He felt a tiny finger wrap around it and his heart leaped in his throat.

“Oh, look at that. I think he likes you,” Kylar said with a chuckle. “So... Should we go with those names, then, love? I wasn’t expecting three... It’s a good thing we made a list.”

“Yes. The little girl is Larka, the middle boy will be Raise, and the youngest will be Fell,” Morgana said, her voice tired but triumphant. “Look. They have my eyes.” The little one in his arms, Fell, let out a whine before sobbing softly. Weren’t babies supposed to be loud? What was with this weird kid?

“I think he’s hungry. That might be a problem,” Kylar said, carefully taking the fussing babe from his arms. Cain floundered over his words for a moment before speaking once more, his shoulders slumping as he felt around for his staff.

“Look, I know I agreed to babysit, but three kids were not in my contract.” Kylar laughed.

“Isn’t that three times the fun?” He asked, and Cain grumbled.

“... Well, fine. But they better be damn cute.”


End file.
